Guess Who?
by Yuori
Summary: The ship is sinking, the zombies are 'naw'-ing, and the bad guys seem to have the upper hand. Who better to help than Ceil's greatest rival. Ceil/Sebastian Alois/Claude maybe Lizzy/Paula and slight Alois/Ciel and Will/Grell
1. Chapter 1

The grand window smashed to pieces, Grell in mid-air dodged the attack and went head first for the Undertaker. Their weapons clashed for a minute before both jumped back. The raging sound of Grell's chainsaw roared while Undertaker released a few giggles. Both readied for another attack but a sound stopped them.

Clapping

Light, airy clapping.

Yet, it could be heard all about the room. Even the undead paused momentarly confused. A childish giggle followed.

"Quid mihi faciendum"

Everyone looked up to see a blond child dressed in purple sitting on a rail with a butler in black standing behind him. Shocked everyone looked at the smiling face with his legs crossed.

Firece amused blue eyes landed on Ciel and tsked.

"Ciel, how did you get yourself into such a mess" admonished the older blond in an amused voice.

Everyone's eyes then fell on the scowling boy. Even Sebastian seemed confused.

Ciel's eye narrowed "What are you doing here, Alois?"

"Dear Cousin~" cried a melo-dramatic Viscount "when did you get here?"

Alois clucked his tongue in annoyance "You Druitt disgust me with your stupidity, but I shall let you live since you did entertain me. Claude!" the sharp call of a name and Viscount Druitt was out cold.

Another happy giggle fell from the boys mouth. "Now to answer your question Ciel-chan, Claude told be about the lovely wonders of America and I thought why what an opportunity to fuck with Ciel-chan" A similiar thought rippled through the room. How can such a plain threat be spoken in a such an inncocent way. Ciel, however, looked pissed. He never knew what the "chan" at the end of his named meant, but he was sure it was nothing good.

"You are suppose to be _working" _claimed Ciel. The boy now named Alois waved the claim away and leapt down gracefully in front of the Undertaker. His dark purple boots hit the marble floor with a small thud.

"Ohhh~ Ciel is this the Undertaker you told me about! How cool! You said he looked weird." Alois accused pointing directly in the Undertaker's face.

"I did not! I said he was a bit queer" barked a flushing Ciel.

The blond boy pouted "What's the difference?" he did not wait for an answer instead turning to the Undertaker he asked "Ciel says you like jokes"

The Undertaker nodded acting as if it was not wierd a young teenager had just intrupted his battle.

"Well I have a joke for you. Come here" commanded Alois. The Undertaker stooped to his level and Alois whispered in his ear. Silent shh-ing sounds resonated in the room.

Two minutes later, the Undertaker burst in to tears and laughter

"Guhahahahaha" Undertaker's voice boomed through the room further confusing the dead "T'is a funny boy here"

Ciel fumed. "What! What'd he say?" It took him all day to keep the Undertaker to laugh. All Alois did was whisper something in his ear and in less than 3 minutes he was cracking he was funniest person in te world.

"Tehehehe, don't worry _Ciel-chan _tehehe Alois here seem like he can help tehehe"

"Then what's so fucking funny" cursed Ciel.

"Bocchan" scolded Sebastian.

"Ciel-chan that is not the tongue of a gentlemen" stated the blond with snap of his finger.

"You just said it yourself" pointed out Ciel.

"Doesn't matter~" sung Alois then his eyes narrowed "Claude!"

Claude jumped down from his high point and kneeled before Alois "Your Highness"

"Fix the device the way I told you to" commanded the young boy.

"Yes you highness" Claude said with no emotion, heading to the device.

"Uhhh..Who are you, brat?" questioned a slightly irrated Grell. He was diverted from killing Viscount whatever then his battle was just intrupted and now spot light stolen from him!

How unforgivable!

"I am the Earl Alois Trancy." introduced the blue eyed blond dancing to an unheard music. "Head of the Trancy family"

Alois danced in his purple coat to Claude kicking the machine he was fixing on.

The machine jolted and a horrible screeching was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie!<strong>

**My first Kurshitsuji story! I hope you enjoy.**

**Review Please!**

**Interpertation- My what a perfomance**


	2. Chapter 2

The screech gave way to a loud cracking noise. The small satelite on top spinning like crazy. A crack of lightening flashed out. Everyone jumped away quickly. Claude grabbed both Alois and the Viscount Druitt. While the Grell grabbed the Doctor. The flash of lightening disappeared. The undead took no mind and surged forward.

"_NOOON"_

"Is that all?" demanded a seething Ceil "Your just as useless as Druitt"

"Patience Ceil~" sung Alois "And you might all want to move out the waa~y"

Everyone stared at him in confusion until a thunderous crack sounded. A flash of lightening came crashing down through the broken glass cieling. Electricity was shot throughout the room over loading lights and chandliers causing them to shatter. Everyone was quick to leave the room. Grell squealed something about his hair as a bright light consumed them.

...

...

Silence. The room echoed in it. Sebastian and Ceil were one of the first to see what happened. Bodies were strewn around floor. Their decaying smell suffocating the room.

"Their...dead" Ronald confirmed kicking one in the head.

Alois scoffed. "Of course their dead. They were always dead"

"Wha~ I'm sooo confused" cried the fried Afro red head.

"Maybe we should talk about this in a safer location." suggested Sebastian. He nodded to the water rushing through corridor. Without another word the group jumped out the shattered cieling. The cold air hit them with a whosh!

Sebastian landed on the funnel with Ceil in his arms. Claude landed next to him and nodded to a ship a few yards away. Signaling to the other Shingami Sebastian leaped into the air and landed on the the ship gracefully. Grell who was ogling at "his Sebby" landed face first. Ronald ended up landing on his smashed head.

"Tehehe" giggled the Undertaker "How fuu~n"

Ceil, paying no heed to the others, wriggled his way out of Sebastian's arms and walked over to the older blond boy brushing himself off.

"Explain." demanded Ceil.

Alois ignored him simply to piss him off. "Claude, I'm hungry"

"Yes your highness" Claude left and headed to the kitchen on the bottom deck. Sebastian would have gone with him if he wasn't curious about what the blond boy had to say. He already knew Claude was a demon what he didn't understand was his taste. The boy seemed to sweet for him

Once Claude left, Alois spoke "Those...things were never alived Ceil. The were just sleeping bodies jolted awake with electricity. According to Claude, none of those bodies had souls, but they were still moving. That's because they were never really alive to begin with. It's like jumpstarting your fuse box. Kicking and crying over it won't do anything, but a burst of electricity and it would kick into action" explained Alois.

"I see. So bursts of electricity bring the dead to life." deduced Ceil.

Alois laughed. He brought a single finger to his parted lips and smirked. Sebastian and the other shinigamis felt a powerful pulse vibarat through the air. Down in the bottom deck Claude's glasses flashed on the light as he smirked sadistically.

They stared intently at the boy who's eye darken several shades blue. "Silly Ceil! You still don't get it. Those bodies are not _alive. _They never were. They just were lucky enough to have all their body parts in tact when they died. Besides if that was the case why don't we see dead bodies popping from the ground, hm? Because dirt can't conduct electricity, but we humans are excellent conductors."

Ceil narrowed his eyes at Alois. He had noticed how Sebastian and the other Shinigami had tensed at Alois change in behavior. Seconds later Alois was back to his bubbly self and the others seemed to relax.

"I thought you were busy" commented Ceil offhandly. He was speaking in code.

"I was and still am. Work has brought me here" exclaimed Alois pointed his finger downward.

"Why?" asked a crossed Ceil. He didn't feel like dealing with Alois, but at the same time he _did _want to play with him.

"Because it seemed to just slip away from me Ceil-chaa~n. You know how boring office work can be." Ceil nodded his agreement. It was just as boring as homework. How tedious.

"Oh Ceil! Let's play a gaa~me" cried Alois diving to hug Ceil. The blue haired teen, however, saw this coming and moved out the way.

"Hn, I want to play chess" Alois pouted.

"You always want to play chess!" he complained.

"Get your butler to bring the chess board"

"So ruu~de Ceil! Say the magic word" Alois loved to tease Ceil. It was rare he got to see his reactions.

And sure enough Ceil reacted by turning red. He weighed the pros and cons of telling him to shove it.

...

...

"Please" he replied smoothly. Alois giggled.

"Tehehe Okay! Claa~ude!" cried the exubrant teen.

"Your Highness" reponded the emotionless demon.

"Oh you've already set it up! Your such a lovely butler Claude." complimented Alois.

"I wish I could be complimented like that for my hard work" mumbled the black butler loud enough for Ceil to hear.

"What was that?" questioned the peeved teen.

"Nothing, Bocchan" Sebastian inwardly sighed. _Teenage Humans and their haramones. "_If I may, Alois, question how you know my Bocchan so well?"

"Oh! Why we're dear friends!" exclaimed the blond boy. Sebastian looked for Ceil to elaborate. The boy neither agreed nor denied the claim.

_-_-6 hours later-

**"Arrrggghh! **It's so _boooring" _cried Grell. Ronald had left long ago to make a report to William while Grell had opted to stay with his dear Sebas-chan. But it was no fun seeing as both (immensely attractive and totally fuckable) demons did nothing, but stay beside their masters. Neither moved a muscle unless they were bashing Grell away with a powerful blow. The young masters did not take notice. Their cool compsures showed no interest in Grell or his whining. In fact, the demons themselves thought the two were not really here, but in another world made up completely of Alois and Ceil. Somewhere they could not touch nor see. It displeased them both.

Ceil was up one win(2-1), but he felt like that last win didn't truly count. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like Alois _let _him win. Their fourth game running up to 3 hours was proving him correct. It was alway a challenge beating Alois and that is why he tolerated being his _friend. _Alois, despite his twisted logic, was a refreshing air of intelligence. Alois might be scatter-brain at times (or at least pretended to be) and he sometimes wore his heart on his sleeve, but that did not exempt him from the connection Ceil felt toward him. It was not the same as Sebastian's, but it was enough to tolerate and even sometimes acknowledge him as a friend...a _close friend._

The next 3 moves took twenty minutes to make. Thrity minutes later both boys were left at a stalemate. Their was no winner nor loser. Neither boys were satisfied with that.

"Rematch!" cried both boys in unison. Grell groaned loudly.

"Come oooo~n! You've been playing for _seven hours" _complained Grell.

"So?" question both boys. Neither wanted to lose. The last match Ceil had called a phony and didn't count the win so now just like their current game they were both left at a stalemate. Alois wanted to win simply to hold it over Ceil's head. Ceil wanted to win in order to prove bigger _and _older were not better (i.e he wanted to prove himself better than Alois).

The two demons sighed inwardly. They both glanced at each other and moved to collect the game.

"Hey!" the teens cried. Neither took in the fact that they were repeating the same thing at the same time.

"It is time for bed your Highness" stated Claude.

"Yes, Bocchan. You are a growing boy and need rest" agreed Sebastian.

"But that's only true for one of us" whined Alois. Ceil twitched.

"I have..._am _growing. In fact, I've grown 3 inches" bragged Ceil.

"Tch, you mean your _high heels _have grown 3 inches. You've probably haven't grown since you were ten." Sebastian refrained from snickering. It seemed Alois was not above hitting below the belt.

Ceil flushed red with anger and was about to yell something at the blond haired boy, but Sebastian suddenly picking him up cut him off.

"No need to fight. Off to bed now" Ceil pouted while Alois basked in the glory of being held by Claude. Soon both young masters were in the one bedroom provided sleeping together. They fell asleep as soon as there heads hit the pillow.

Sebastian and Claude gently closed the door and headed back to the main deck.

"So which one you fine hunks want to tuck _me _in?" questioned the red head. The two demons glanced at each other, reeled their arms back, and Grell was sailing into the night sky.

"Wuhahahahaha I am a bit masochistic"

* * *

><p><strong>So What do you think? A plot is forming and Ceil is talking in code! something is most definitely up.<strong>

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read A/N at the bottom**

Ceil woke up earlier than Alois all thanks to Sebastian. When Ceil voiced his complaint about being awaken earlier than Alois, Sebastian responded by telling him Alois wakes up 30 minutes later than him (according to Claude at least.) Ceil mumbled something about wanting to be waken 30 minutes later, but let it go regardless.

Once bathed and dressed both master and servant went above deck. Sebastian had suggested waiting for the owner of said ship before eating breakfast. It was of course the gentlemanly thing to do. Ceil begrudgedly agreed with his butler.

"How do you know Master Alois, Bocchan?" questioned Sebastian. He was truly curious. He, in his entire time serving Ceil, had never met nor heard of Alois Trancy. The Trancy name naturally were mentioned during parties and Gala's, but the person himself was a mystrey to the dashing butler.

"We do business together. There was a rumor that the Trancy family dealt in precious stones. It turned out to be true and on top of that they are the number one railroad business in the country" responded Ceil curtly

"Ah, but you are leaving something out, aren't you Bocchan?" Sebastian could feel he was right. He was always right. It was only natural for the Phantomhive butler. He was one hell of a butler.

Ceil was silent for a few minutes before answering "He's also the Queen's Spider...and quite possibly a distant relative"

Sebastian blinked "The queen's spider, my lord?"

"I am the dog that keeps the underworld at bay. He is the spider that slips in and out. Keeping watch for anything more out of the usual...then usual" explained Ceil.

"We both have...problems that need solving. He deals with much harder cases though." grinded Ceil. He hated to say that, but it was indefinitely true. Ceil may deal with some nutcases, but Alois dealed with the real Psycho's. If Alois ever said that Ceil asked for his help in the countless letters they sent to each other, Ceil would deny, deny, deny!

Before Sebastian could make a comment, Alois came bursting through the room.

"Hiii~ Ceil-chan" exclaimed the cheerful blond boy before diving to hug him. Ceil being much more sluggish in the morning was too slow to react. He was thus enveloped in the boys arms.

"Must you be so loud in the morning" asked an irrated Ceil.

"Aww~ Ceil you must be all grumpy from being out at sea all night, but don't worry Claude say's we'll be landing any minute" informed Alois and sure enough Ceil could see the port coming into view.

"Hmm, I wonder if Hannah and the triplets are there." pondered the young blond, his mood darken. No one truly knew how Alois worked. His moods went up and down, side to side, and any which way they could. But what people didn't know not even Ceil was that Alois choatic thinking had a process. A complicated one, but a process nonetheless. His thinking process was used first and far most in a way that amused him and his trip here would be intended for that very purpose.

Docking the ship went smoothly and once Ceil stepped foot onto land a squeal was heard.

"Ceeeeiiii~llll"

A rush of pink frills and blond hair flailed toward the blue'haired child. Ceil, just barely catching himself, caught Lizzy and returned the suffocating hug she gave him.

"Oh Ceil! I was worried" Lizzy pouted.

"Well, as you can see their was no need to be concerned."retorted Ceil in his I'm-so-much-more-mature-than-you tone.

"No one was concerned in the first place." mumbled Lizzy's older brother (I forgot his name!)

Lizzy's mother walked by and soundly smacked her son upside his head. Ceil smirked.

"It's good to see you came back unscathed, Ceil" greeted the Marquiess

"Ah, I'm happy to see you too Aunt Fra-" Alois cut Ceil off.

"Hannah!" cried Alois. The energtic blond went zooming toward his maid. His face full of joy.

Hannah trying to keep her suprise to herself bowed before the young boy and greeted him.

"It is good to see you Danna-sama" Alois twirled slightly humming his reply. "May I get your bags?"

This instantly stopped Alois's little dance "No! Let Claude do it." he said in a sharp voice. His voice than soften "Why don't you join me for breakfast, Hannah? I'm starving...and you can bring them too" he said pointing to the triplets. Hannah eye's widen a fraction. This had never happen before and from the slight narrowing of Claude's eyes he had no clue what was going on either.

"Yes, Danna-sama. The carriage is waiting."

"Ceiii~l The carriage is reaa~dy." sung Alois.

Ceil frowned "Who said I was going anywhere with you?"

"I did. Besides it would be rude not to." stated the blond

"How so?"

"Because I saaa~ved you." pointed out Alois. Ceil scowled.

"You saved Ceil?" asked the Marquiess. Alois blinked upward at the tall woman with a harsh glare on her face.

"Of course! He's my dear friend madam" he said with much glee and bowed with such grace that it even broke through the tough skinned Aunt.

Caught of guard, the Marquiess cleared her throat and said with a slight pink blush "Well then..Ceil you are required to grace this young man with your company." she declared with a stern look in her eyes.

Ceil could not say no.

"Let's go" grumbled the young teen. Alois happily grabbed Ceil's arm and dragged him to the carriage that both Hannah and Sebastian waited for them at. Once comfortabily situated the ride to the Trancy estate was commenced.

* * *

><p><strong>So What do you think? Alois is soooo up to something and trust me you won't be able to guess it. But you can TRY!<strong>

**THANK YOU BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS I'LL NAME YOU ALL NEXT CHAP!**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! It was move in day, book discussion etc, etc. So now I'm a little more situated and can update a little more often. Once or Twice a week depending on response so...**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Because I saaa~ved you." pointed out Alois. Ceil scowled._

_"You saved Ceil?" asked the Marquiess. Alois blinked upward at the tall woman with a harsh glare on her face._

_"Of course! He's my dear friend madam" he said with much glee and bowed with such grace that it even broke through the tough skinned Aunt._

_Caught of guard, the Marquiess cleared her throat and said with a slight pink blush "Well then..Ceil you are required to grace this young man with your company." she declared with a stern look in her eyes._

_Ceil could not say no._

_"Let's go" grumbled the young teen. Alois happily grabbed Ceil's arm and dragged him to the carriage that both Hannah and Sebastian waited for them at. Once comfortabily situated the ride to the Trancy estate was commenced._

* * *

><p>Earl Ciel may have enjoyed having Alois as a challenge, but that did not mean he wanted to <em>stay w<em>ith the bipolar Earl. In fact, the very idea of staying with Alois was repulsive coupled with the fact that he had no clue what the older boy was up to was a larger cause for concern. The boy liked to cause nothing but mischief, mayhem, and a headache for the younger earl. And to make matters the blonde loved talking in both Latin and riddles.

It pissed the Earl of to no end.

"Whatever do you mean, my Ciel?" asked Alois in an innocent voice. They were currently in (Ciel had no choice but to admit) tastefully decorated bedroom. The room swirled in colors of purple, blue, and black. Alois was bouncing on his grand kin- No Ciel had a king size bed this thing was bigger. The young Earl mentally pouted noting to make Sebastian get him a bigger bed. The point was they were in the Trancy mansion.

Alois was indeed plotting and in order to get the ball rolling he needed Ciel's corporation. Alois time to time noticed that the Earl was envious of the things he had. For instance, now with the teen would glare hatefully at his massive bed. But Ciel had something Alois wanted and it was the reason for him being here.

"Do not act all innocent around me you bloody prick and get to the point of my presence. I know there is one" huffed the irrated Earl. Alois rolled his eyes. Young children were so arrogants and impatient nowadays.

"_Tch impatientem, non omnino"_ Ciel glared at the older blonde. Alois smirked and continued to speak in his foreign tongue **_fluently mind you_** "_Ciel narra quanta tibi confidis daemonium?_ (No Patience non at all,Tell me Ciel how much do you trust your demon?)

To show his opposition to Alois, Ciel spoke english "Enough"

_"EME satis. Satis esset experiri?_" (Basically: Humph enough. Wouldn't you like to put that to the test?"Ciel could _feel_ swirling curving movement, as if you were seconds away from falling into a oblivious sleep only to be awaken abruptly. The web Alois was weaving. The trap he was setting. It was strange because even though the Earl _knew _he was being set into a trap, he didn't want to do anything about it. Something about the way Alois wove his web intrigued the young Earl. It seemed that at times the older boy was as innocent and pure as a butterfly before he transformed in to this vicious..._thing._

_"Quam longe vester Sebastian vado pro vobis?" (_How far will your Sebastian go for you?)

But then the Earl had to admit he was the same way. The face everyone wanted to see and who he really was were two completely different things. Sebastian knew this.

_"Vos potestis innitetur super vestra Sebastian aut dabit ascendere vos primum forte gets?" (_Can you truly rely on your Sebastian or will he give you up the first chance he gets?)

Life had been a right bitch, but Sebastian was his. He was _his _reliable pawn. Sebastian would never leave his king. Never! Vunerable? Of course in some occasions it was downright necessary naturally for the queens watchdog. But just leave? As in never come back. Never! Right? Ceil's large blue eyes looked back at Alois. The blond was smirking as if knew _really knew _what he was thinking. The bastard was planting seeds ensuring that the youngling's thoughts lead him to doubt Sebastian. _His _Sebastian.

Yet it challenged him. Said well if you believe that prove it. Show me how faithful _your _Sebastian is. Prove me wrong.

It was the perfect bait.

Bait that Ciel was willing to take if it meant to prove the older blonde wrong. Because Ceil couldn't _stand _that knowing smirk. That superior stance. Those glistening sharp blues eyes.

In fact if competition wasn't the first thing on the young Earl's mind, he would have notice that his eyes were several shades darker than it should have been.

_"sequatur me Ciel" (_follow me Ciel)

* * *

><p>Sebastian Michealis could not understand why, but his senses were going haywire. And if Faustus tense figure is anything to go by then he wasn't going crazy.<p>

At first, he could barely sense Claude's masked foul mood. But as he entered the massive and (even to Sebastian's surprise tastefully decorated Trancy mansion something just wasn't right. He could sense it and so could Claude, but it was difficult to decipher this...mood. From what he could tell it wasn't dangerous, it was just there. A string of tension. Something akin to what most people felt before a race...but without the nervousness...

My how frustrating this was and to make matters worse dinner was due in half an hour and he hadn't even started yet.

Sebastian sighed. His life has certainly never been boring or listless with Ciel around.

Both Claude and Sebastian began to stiffly start the task of cooking for their masters. But that weird tension was _still there. _Sebastian made sure to keep his senses heighten. Making sure to move for his Young Earl when the tension snapped.

The blacked haired demon (not Claude) smirked.

_His _Earl.

_Oh my I really do like the sound of that._

* * *

><p>Claude glanced to his left noting the sadistic smirk on the other demon's face. He didn't even want to know<strong><em>.<em>** He had other much bigger problems to deal with such as the Earl Trancy. Yes Claude was aware of the ready to snap at any moment tension. However, Claude was (for lack of better words) pissed. _And his dear and beloved **Master** _was the cause of it. Alois the young Earl of the massive Trancy fortune and the Queen's unknown spider was slowly, but surely turning him away. And today was a show of him surely slipping from his grasp. His beautiful butterfly that he thought was flapping his wings to escape his grasp was instead _mocking_ him. Those damn blue eyes glittering with chaos and sharp intellect sneering at him, a demon far superior to a patheitic human. It was insulting! Ego bruising even!

_Ah but how much of a fool I feel for underestimating those eyes_

With good reason but still. Humans with that chaotic look in their eye destroy themselves and thousands along with them. Intellect was a passing thing if it didn't help entertain them and further the mayhem humans causes. Claude could truly pity the once wonders of the world due to humans stupidity. But Alois was _different. _The world wind of chaos and impressive intellect had **_purpose._**It amused not only Alois, but Cluade as well as. It tested others and Alois himself who enjoyed a good challenge.

Alois no matter what the case always had a goddamn purpose even now.

This unbearable tension that was seconds away from snapping had a purpose. A purpose with Alois's name written all over. But Claude could not connect all the clues. What was that boy doing? He felt like he had most of the clues right in front of him with no answer. Or rather an eluding answer. Like smoke he could never grasp.

Yes this had Alois's name tattoo'ed all over it.

_Snap!_

* * *

><p><strong>So I have finally updated! Yay! So for those of you who enjoy reading my stories, or reviewing, or just wish to know when I'll update can not look me up on Twitter! You can scream rant rave and demand chapters outta me there. I'm logogirl logogirl 2...actually if you put logogirl2 in the search I should pop up so any way go head review down there if ya want | | and follow me on Twitter. Later<br>V**


End file.
